Tragedia
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: El mundo que conocemos se quema y la desgracia nos rodea, aun así seguimos adelante. Al menos eso espero.


Tragedia

Nota de autor: No soy dueña de Kung fu panda, si lo fuera Po y Tigresa se habrian casado al final de la tercer pelicula XD. Soy consciente que estoy siendo melodramatica en esta historia, la primera que hago en español en mucho tiempo. Es que a veces necesitamos historias para expresar lo que nos está pasando no solo como indivíduos sino como seres humanos en general.

El fuego consume todo a su paso. Se lleva consigo casas, campos, vidas y esperanzas. Las llamas han devorado más víctimas que el peor villano que jamás han enfrentado y se han llevado consigo mas de lo que cualquier megalómano ha deseado poseer. En sí la naturaleza ha demostrado ser más cruel y destructiva que cualquier hechizo maligno.

Aun así no es solo la naturaleza quien tiene la culpa, hubo aldeanos descuidados e ignorantes que prendieron fuego pastizales para liberarlos de malezas con la idea de transformarlos en campos para sembrar y casas donde vivir, expandiéndose así la civilización desde las planicies hasta los otrora verdes bosques.

También hubo por sobre todo líderes ambiciosos que felizmente entregaron tierra que no les pertenecía, tierra que era del bosque frondoso hacia esas manos descuidadas sin percatarse de las consecuencias.

Todos los años esto pasaba, y todos los años la vida seguía adelante a ritmo apacible. Pero la tormenta de debacles se hizo perfecta casi de un dia al otro, solo necesito de un año de sequía, de un verano abrasador y de repente los fuegos que antes fueron controlados de a poco se hicieron vorazes. Para cuando se hizo evidente que esto se podía ir de control una tormenta de fuego se alzó imparable sobre el mayor bosque de toda China.

Ahora no hay agua de río o mar que pare este incendio, no hay suficiente lugar para los miles de desplazados que vagan sin rumbo en busca de un nuevo hogar y no hay suficiente tierra abrasada para albergar las tumbas de los infortunados que el fuego devoró.

La naturaleza, más cruel e imponente que ningún emperador o despota una vez más demuestra su poderío. Recordandole de un zarpazo a los animales grandes y pequeños que no son más que un granito de arena en un océano universal al que no le importan sus pequeñas ambiciones, y que sin ningún esfuerzo pueden ser destruidos al más mínimo capricho de sus voluntades efímeras.

Y entre los aldeanos inocentes que son víctimas y los culpables que también sufren por igual se encuentran los héroes, aquellos que dejan todas sus fuerzas en ayudar a los que perdieron todo. Insignificantes granitos de arena tratando de mantener el océano de la catástrofe a raya, como si sus almas puras fueran suficientes para volver todo a la normalidad.

El guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos solían ser seres poderosos que mantenian el mal lejos de los inocentes pero ahora son eso, insignificantes criaturas haciéndole frente a un mar de fuego y muerte. Grulla se eleva incansable sobre el cielo lleno de humo negro tirando arena y agua para apagar las llamas mientras Víbora y Mantis se arrastran en el piso buscando sobrevivientes. Cerca de ellos se encuentran Tigresa y Mono construyendo refugios en piedra para los heridos y Po se encarga de curar a los que puede con su chi tan poderoso. A muchísimas millas de distancia Shifu se encuentra administrando recursos, ahora quemados y escasos, para que los sobrevivientes no mueran de hambre.

Todos ayudan, los cobardes se hacen valientes ante el miedo y la adversidad, los egoístas comparten lo poco que tienen ante la horrible necesidad que los rodea y los líderes… se esconden en sus palacios de piedra y jade mientras miran el humo desde lejos. China está en llamas y a ellos no les importa demasiado, ellos solo ven cifras y lamentan las pérdidas económicas, son demasiado orgullosos para pedir ayuda y demasiado inoperantes para solucionar el problema solos.

Mientras tanto el fuego arde indómito, pero ya hay pequeños lugares donde se fue apagando. Cerca de la costa del río amarillo en una choza improvisada de adobe y piedra se encuentra el último refugio de los sobrevivientes, donde un panda amigable le cuenta cuentos a niños huérfanos, heridos y quemados. Se le rompe el corazón en pedazos al ver lo que tiene enfrente pero sonríe igual tratando de alegrar el espíritu de los otros. El no deja que el dolor lo detenga, hace años aprendió que el dolor es parte de la vida y que a través de él crecemos y nos hacemos mas fuertes.

En la habitación de al lado cuatro héroes duermen exhaustos después de dejar casi la vida entre las llamas y el hollín, están hambrientos y arruinados pero mañana van a levantarse y hacer todo de nuevo una y otra vez, cuantas veces sea necesario.

A unos metros de la choza una tigresa no duerme ni tiene intenciones de hacerlo ya que se impuso a sí misma el trabajo más horrible de todos, ella está cavando las tumbas de aquellos que no sobrevivieron. Mientras intenta dar algo de ceremonia al horror que se hizo banal de tanto repetirse ella trata de dejar algunas pertenencias sobre las lápidas improvisadas para que los muertos sean identificados luego. No hay expresión en su rostro, no hay lágrimas en sus ojos rojos, solo esa mascara fria de determinación que ha llevado toda su vida. Ella no se da el lujo de sentir porque siente demasiado, sabe que si duda o baja la guardia se va a quebrar en pedacitos y probablemente no pueda levantarse de nuevo. Cuando eso pase, a quien va a serle de utilidad? A quién va a poder ayudar si ella se da el lujo de caer en la melancolía?

Pero la madrugada llega y siente una pata regordeta y suave sobre su hombro, ella se niega a levantar la mirada porque sabe quien esta detras y sabe que cuando lo vea no va a haber máscara de frialdad que aguante ante esos ojos verdes y sinceros. Igual no tiene caso, el no se va a ir, ni se va a rendir tampoco.

-"No me molestes Po no ves que estoy ocupada?"- Ella le dice en un tono que trata de ser frío y duro, pero no puede esconder el temblor de emoción reprimida que se encuentra debajo.

-"Esta bien tigresa, nadie nos mira."- Le dice dulcemente mientras la abraza, ella se defiende y trata de poner distancia pero el es mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, no solo física sino emocionalmente. En cuestión de segundos la fuerte felina se encuentra envuelta en los brazos gordos y mullidos de su mejor amigo, al fin se anima a largar un alarido de dolor mientras llora.

-"Mañana sera un nuevo dia."- Es lo único que se le ocurre decir a Po mientras su amiga colapsa de cansancio y dolor en sus brazos, la acaricia y le besa la frente mientras se queda dormida.

"Vamos a salir adelante y vamos a reconstruir lo que se ha roto" Po se dice a sí mismo mientras mira el amanecer de un nuevo y difícil día, no tienen otra opción de hecho.

FIN

Aca tienen links para donar y ayudar a la conservación de animales víctimas de los incendios de Australia, entiendo si no pueden donar porque encima muchos de nosotros latinos estamos en crisis económica, pero por lo menos tratemos de llevar conciencia así esta catástrofe no es ignorada.

donate/1386120504919105/10158318179549750/

. /


End file.
